Why
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione and Draco are married, but things are on the rocks. Why does Draco always hurt her, and then wait until the last minute to fix things? R


**Why**

By: BehindBlueEyes52 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Why'. It is by Jason Aldean and it belongs to him. I also do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why_

"I'm sorry, and I love you," Draco Malfoy whispered. He knew he had hurt her. He did it often, and she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

He stared at his wife. She was beautiful, but her red, blotchy eyes held so much pain. 'Pain that I've caused her,' he thought.

Hermione Malfoy sniffled, picked up her bags that she had just packed, and said, "You can't say that to me every time you do something bad, Draco. It doesn't work that way. I'm going to Ginny's." And with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Draco stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, just staring at the spot that Hermione had just been standing in. So many thoughts were running through the twenty-five year old wizard's head.

Their marriage was a wreck, and it was mostly his fault. He over-worked himself, and by the time he got home, he was cranky and didn't want anyone to bother him. All poor Hermione wanted was some time with her husband, and he couldn't give it to her.

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

FLASHBACK 

Draco walked through the door and put his coat on the chair in the hallway. The Malfoy Manor was so large that usually Hermione wouldn't know if he came in or not.

It was pretty late. Draco had stayed two extra hours at work to get some more paper work done.

He suspected Hermione would be in their bedroom, getting ready for bed, so he walked over to the east wing of the manor, where their bedroom was.

Just as he entered the master bedroom he didn't see Hermione. Thinking she would be in bathroom, he walked in there only to find his wife standing over the sink, in tears. He was immediately put in a state of worry.

"Love, what is wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Hermione looked up at her blue-eyed husband. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

Draco looked at his gold encrusted watch. "It's about 9:45," he replied, looking back at her. He saw more and more tears gather in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Draco, I asked you to be home at 7:30. Where have you been? It's our five-year anniversary, you promised you would be home," she said quietly.

His eyes widened as her words hit him. "Oh Hermione, I forgot," he replied.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "You forgot? You forgot?" Her voice rose. "Dammit! Let me tell you something Draco Lucius Malfoy, you promised me that you would be here. It is our wedding anniversary for Merlin's sake!" she yelled.

Draco, trying to fix the situation, stupidly asked, "Can't we celebrate it tomorrow night? I got held up at the office, and I had some extra paperwork to finish."

Hermione looked furious. "Tomorrow night? Draco, tonight is our anniversary, not tomorrow night. In any case, how can I trust you to be home on time tomorrow? I even told you this morning to be home by 7:30. You are such an ass!"

Draco got defensive and said, "Excuse me for working my butt off to put money in the bank! I only spent seven years in school to get this job."

Tears spilt over Hermione's rosy red cheeks. "Draco, you and I both know that there is more than enough money in our bank to support us for the rest of our lives. I only wanted you to be here for tonight," she whispered.

"Well you know what? It doesn't always work the way you want it to, Hermione!" he exclaimed.

She just stared at him. He wasn't the same man she married five years ago. He was cruel, mean, and cold. Just as he had been when they were in school.

Draco yelled out in frustration. "Urgh! I'm going for a walk." Slamming the door behind him, Draco ventured out onto the Malfoy grounds.

End Flashback.

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside

When he had come back four hours later, she had her bags packed. He just let her go.

He never stopped her. Draco had screwed up, and he knew it would take much more than a 'sorry' or an 'I love you' to fix this one.

Draco walked into the library, Hermione's favorite room of the manor. The large room even smelled like her.

He sighed. 'Hermione, what have I become,' he thought.

When he had first married her, he had changed for the best. He had become sweet and kind, he didn't call her 'mudblood' or any such names. If the man from back then saw the man he is now, he would be very disappointed in himself.

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving   
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

At around 9:00 am, Draco decided that he was going to quit his job, and go and win his wife back.

Draco quickly apparated out of the manor and to Ginny Longbottom's flat in London. Ginny had married Neville Longbottom two years ago, in France. It was an elopement.

When he arrived at the front door of the flat, he knocked quickly. Neville opened it.

"Draco, finally." He said desperately. Draco raised and eyebrow at this. "She's been crying all night," Neville explained. "We need you two to make things better. You guys are so good together," he said.

Draco gave a slight, sad smile and replied, "Thank you Neville, where is she?"

Neville let him in and Draco saw Hermione sitting on the Longbottom's couch, still in tears. Ginny was hugging her, trying to calm her down.

As soon as Hermione spotted her husband standing in the doorway, her eyes went from teary to furious.

"What are you doing her Draco?" she asked rudely.

Draco sighed. "I came to talk to you, Hermione." He replied.

Hermione walked over to him. Standing in front of him, she waited for an explanation.

"After you left, I thought about my life. I have that job that I slave away at every day, a nice, comfortable home, and just about everything I would ever ask for. But, that's not important. Hermione, you are my life. I don't care about the house, or the job. I don't care about any of it as much as I care for you." He said, his voice falling into a whisper.

Hermione just stared at him. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"I quit my job this morning. I don't need it. I love you so much Hermione Malfoy. You are my world, and I was too blinded by my job, and by money to realize it. I don't want money, I want to be with you, and I want to have babies with you, and I want to grow old with you. I'm so sorry, will you please forgive me?" Draco asked, his eyes full of love for his wife.

Still, Hermione just stared at him. After what seemed like years of silence, she replied, "Yes, I'll take you back."

A smile spread over Hermione's pretty features. Draco pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against his.

"I love you," he said.

Hermione's grin grew bigger. "I love you to, and I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Ginny, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, walked over to her own husband and asked, "Why don't you say anything romantic to me like that?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "I haven't screwed up big like he has. If I had done what he did, I would be saying the same thing to you."

Ginny laughed and hit him in the stomach.

"So, how about we go home, and work on that baby part I was talking about?" Draco suggested.

Hermione laughed. "I think we have ourselves a plan."

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you_

A/N: Ok, it's done. I hoped you liked it, because I didn't that much. I was just bored when I wrote it.


End file.
